5'-deoxy-5-fluorouridine is a known compound (e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,680) having very good cytostatic activity. This compound is obtainable in a multistage synthesis from 5-fluorouridine, whereby the elimination of the 5'-hydroxy group is effected via the corresponding 5'-iodo compound.